Naruto Shippuden Redux!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: Naruto's journey from the training trip and beyond! Things begin to go in a different direction when Naruto learns a rather interesting tidbit of information while shopping for a scroll. Thus were the beginnings of a Naruto who was not only strong, who was not only fast but also had a technique for any situation!


**Wow, it's been a really long time since I've written just a pure Naruto story. This idea of mine was born ages ago really, back when I was doing a playthrough of all the Naruto games. I was especially fond of the few that let you pick and customize the jutsu you used.**

 **It was really fun having Naruto using things like Grand Fireball and Poison Mist. Just a kind of – what could have been kinda thing, especially considering how much Naruto used to want new Jutsu.**

 **Not that I blame him, Ninjutsu are freaking awesome. One kind of story I've been wanting to read for a while, but never found written was a Naruto with Sharingan story where he actually and quite often copies the jutsu of his opponents. With his chakra reserves he could use that kind of thing way better than Kakashi ever could.**

 **Anyway, I won't keep you guys here long. Just saying here, that I'm still working on my other stories, if slowly at that. I've had this terrible flu for the past month and it's at the point where I'm just nearly coughing up my lungs, my throat is raw from it all and I've got this kinda constant headache.**

 **So yeah, other than life keeping me busy that's why I haven't updated any of my other stories. Sorry about that. And with that, I'll leave you to the reading.**

* * *

A grin was present on Jiraiya's face as he leaned slightly oh so slightly backwards to avoid a scissor kick that would have crushed a normal man's jaw with ease. A small hop had him avoiding an orange clad leg as his attacker immediately transitioned through a handstand into a low leg sweep.

' _Damn, this kid has some insane dexterity.'_ The white haired Sannin thought to himself, crossing his arms as his young opponent transferred his momentum from the sweep and launched up at him with a double mule kick aimed at his stomach. That insane dexterity came into play right then and there, as the kid somehow managed to force his torso to contort upwards and launched a half-turned haymaker at Jiraiya's chest.

Pushing the kids legs down, Jiraiya disengaged slightly to slip back and avoid the punch and then when the kid was still mid air he spun faster than any Genin should be able to track and launched a powerful knee strike at the kids chest.

He held back quite a bit mind you, no need to destroy the kid in one blow.

But once again that insane dexterity came into play, and somehow the kid managed to react in time. Latching onto Jiraiya's outstretched leg before the hit made contact, the kid somehow managed to transfer the momentum behind Jiraiya's own kick and launch an upwards heel at his chin.

Jiraiya was having none of that though, and lashed out with a punch far beyond the level he'd limited himself to for this spar.

The boy was launched like a shot from a cannon, crashing into a tree with more than enough force to snap it in half, the thick timber making an audible thump as it fell backwards and crashed into the ground.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin, feeling the skin tingle slightly from the blow that just about made contact. ' _Was that freaking_ Kage Buyo? (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf).' Sure, it was improvised but there was no doubt in his mind that was the beginning of a _Kage Buyou_.

Naruto's taijutsu was insane. There was no rhyme or rhythm, just utter random and chaotic movement. Normal shinobi couldn't do that, there was a reason taijutsu styles were made to follow specific kata. The kind of dexterity needed to perform the feats Naruto did was inhuman, at the top of his head the only person he could think of that could fight like that was his old team mate and that was only because of the many experiments Orochimaru had no doubt conducted on his own body.

….So, this was the result of an Uzumaki child exposed to the Kyuubi's chakra within the womb and later made into the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki.

The potential in that boy was actually a bit terrifying to think of. The kid was probably one of the faster ones out of his age group, and he hit like an Akimichi. Add that to the fact that his chakra reserves were on par with Jiraiya's own, and that inhuman dexterity of his and….

Well, Jiraiya didn't really want to think of the possibilities at this point in time. But that Inuzuka kid Naruto fought in the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams, it was no wonder all it took was one full on blow for Naruto to put him down. The feral genin should be glad it was Kakashi who was Naruto's sensei, if it was that taijutsu monster Gai then that hit would have probably splattered the confines of his skull all over the arena.

A groan pulled him from his thoughts as the kid wobbled over to him, holding his stomach with one hand. "Man Ero-sennin, I don't think I've ever been hit that hard before." Naruto told him, a grin on his young whiskered face.

Oh, and how could he forget that innate durability of his? Seriously, that kick would have put down any run of the mill Chunin for at least a day and Naruto got back up from it in seconds. This kid would be an absolute monster when he was fully trained. Doubly so when he eventually got around to teaching the kid Senjutsu.

Jiraiya's eye twitched. "Seriously kid, stop calling me that!" He replied, his voice layered with indignation. "Or at least don't call me it when anybody else is around, you'll ruin my image in the eyes of the ladies." He almost pleaded.

Naruto snorted, a smirk on his face. "Teach me an awesome jutsu and I'll think about it." He replied.

His eye twitch was getting worse, Jiraiya just knew it. They'd only been on the road for a few hours by this point, and he'd already taught the kid two jutsu. What was it with this kid and jutsu?

Seriously. He'd only taught the kid the _Shunshin (Body Flicker)_ and _Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)_ so Naruto could keep up with him at a fast pace when travelling and for making the kid set up camp.

He hadn't even expected the kid to get the Jutsu even slightly down by this point. Most genin would pass out from training to master a new elemental jutsu after a dozen or so attempts at Naruto's age. He'd completely forgot about the blonde's ridiculous chakra reserves.

The result? At first, the little blonde just kept blitzing about in brief bursts of speed as they travelled the dirt path towards the Tanzaku Hot Spring Resort. Then, things got a little heated. After he got the _Shunshin_ down decently, Naruto went immediately on to try and learn the fire jutsu, scaring quite a few travellers they passed on their way when the young genin kept repeatedly shooting small fireballs from his mouth into the air.

Jiraiya made a mental note that Naruto had a lot easier of a time learning the _Shuns_ hin. In that case, his elemental alignment was probably water or wind. Could be either, maybe even both since Kushina's primary element was water and Minato's was wind.

Anyway, he was so not in the mood to teach the brat any more jutsu tonight. Hell, he didn't even know that many that weren't completely specialized.

Eyeing the smirking boy, Jiraiya allowed a smirk of his own to blossom. He had just the idea in mind to tire the kid out enough to the point where he wouldn't get on the Sannin's case when he went out to enjoy himself.

Well, ideally he would have waited quite a bit longer before he put Naruto through this training. But with his situation, pushing him to the absolute limits would probably be best and really the only way for him to tire out a stamina monster of Naruto's calibre. Heck, even Minato couldn't complete this training until he was sixteen, he just lacked the monstrous physical vitality Naruto had.

Not that Minato was lacking in stamina. Jiraiya was sure, that not even the other Jinchuuriki could come close to matching Naruto when it came to stamina.

"I'll do you one better," Jiraiya began, reaching into his pocket.

At the sound of that Naruto began bouncing on his toes, "Really!? Sweet!" the young whiskered blonde cried out in excitement, "What are you gonna teach me? How to use a sword? That awesome Fuinjutsu thing you used against Itachi? Oooh oooh or maybe that badass swamp thing you used against Orochimaru!?"

He was cut off when Jiraiya pulled his hand from his pocket, four sets of prayer beads held in his palm, "Put these on your wrists and ankles." he said, holding them out towards the blonde.

Naruto blinked, "Err, okay?" he replied. Doing as told, he took them and quickly slipped them on to his wrists and ankles, "So what are these for exactly?" he questioned with a puzzled frown, throwing a questioning glance at the beads around his limbs.

Jiraiya grinned, "I'm glad you asked!" He declared, throwing his head back and giving a loud boisterous laugh. Naruto gave an irritated growl at his laugh but before the young blonde could do anything, the white haired sannin stopped him in his tracks by clapping his hands together, "Shishi Jūfūin (F _our Limbs Weighting Seal_ )!" he shouted.

A silence pooled between them both for a moment. Then, then Naruto broke out into snickers, "God, the hell was that supposed to be?" he questioned, snorting through his words, "Y'know, I expected something more w-

* * *

It was at that moment the very world changed around him. It was as if the entire world had gone black and there was a searing pain across his face. It took Naruto quite a few seconds to realize the change of perception came simply from the fact all of a sudden he was face down on the ground, and the pain came from the sheer speed his face had impacted the ground.

"What the hell!?" the blonde growled. He tried to push himself up with his arms, but barely got an inch up off the ground before the weight got too much for him and his skull was rattled as he plunged face first into the ground once again.

Trying to find Jiraiya out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto instead found himself looking at the prayer beads around one of his wrists. They were still mostly white, but now had a faint blue sheen to them. Why were they turning blue?

He felt a poke on his cheek at the other side and looked through the side of his other eye to find Jiraiya crouched down beside him, a massive grin on his face as he pressed his finger into the blondes cheek. "So this is your limit, eh?"

With a growl, Naruto snapped his jaws to the side as far as possible with the amount of weight pressing down on him in an attempt to bite the white haired man's fingers, "Woah!" Jiraiya pulled back with a chuckle, "Nice try kid."

"What's going on here, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, shooting his sensei a scowl, "Why is everything so damn heavy?"

Jiraiya continued grinning at him,"That'd be because of my Jutsu kid," he replied simply, "Using your four main limbs as a focal point, a ton of weight is distributed evenly across your body." the white haired man explained.

So?" Naruto questioned with an irritated huff, "I've wore Bushy-brows weights before without much problem, so why can't I move?" he demanded, struggling slowly on to all fours before giving out again a moment later and once again ending up face first in the dirt.

"Cuz these are heavier," he replied, laughing when Naruto growled angrily at his blasé answer.

* * *

To be perfectly honest, Jiraiya was actually kind of astounded that Naruto could move at all. Even more so when he saw the prayer beads already having a very faint blue sheen to them. Despite his vague answers, Naruto had already answered his own questions.

The weights were, if not heavier atleast around the same as the mini Gai's. The difference being, Naruto had that weight pushing down on every part of his body and not just his legs with those ankle weights Gai used to train.

The mere fact that Naruto could even twitch so far with that weight, never mind the steady progression he was making each time he tried to push himself to his feet was nearly beyond belief.

This was weight training to the extreme. Designed to tear the muscles, then have those muscles soothed by the special healing chakra sealed inside the prayer beads, and have them grow back stronger than ever. Bit by bit over time the user would regain their mobility and in return their physical ability would sky rocket.

It was a way of training he'd designed specifically for Minato with the help of Tsunade. Even then, it had taken Minato over a day before he'd been able to get back on his feet and he was already sixteen by that point. It had only been a few minutes so far, yet Naruto got closer and closer to his feet with every passing second.

How fast were his muscles healing? Naruto wasn't physically stronger at twelve than Minato was at sixteen, he knew that for a fact. The only explanation was that Naruto's musculature was healing at an absurd rate and becoming stronger each time. Again, he had to pose himself a question – was this the result of an Uzumaki child exposed to the Kyuubi's chakra in the womb and then made into its Jinchuuriki after birth?

If his thoughts were correct. Then this wasn't just scary, not even was it merely terrifying, ' _It's insane_ ,' Jiraiya thought to himself privately. Lost in his thoughts, Jiraiya leaned slightly to the side to dodge a sluggish punch aimed at his cheek, idly smacking his attacker back down into the dirt as he did so.

"Nice try, Gaki," Jiraiya laughed as he looked at the blonde struggling to push himself back up again, with another light touch he forced the boy back down, "So, be a good little boy and lay there in the dirt while I explain this training to you, alright?"

Ignoring the perhapss dozenth growl the blonde let out, he continued on, "So yeah, this is weight training kid, once the prayer beads fully change colour you've completed that level of your training," he explained. Well physically atleast, "These beads will change colours multiple times and each time they fully change, the weight will get heavier – all in all, the beads will go from white, to blue then green, after that yellow, following that red and finally once they turn pitch black you'll have fully completed this training."

Nudging the blonde over onto his back, he grinned down at the gasping blonde glaring daggers at him, "Questions? None? Alright then!" He gave the kid a thumbs up, "Now, while you're here wallowing the dirt, I'll be off doing some research, later kid!" With that taken care of, he disappeared in a blindingly fast _Shunshin_.

Just to make sure the kid couldn't follow him and ruin his buzz later on when he got used to the weight.

* * *

It took nearly a half hour for Naruto get used to the stupid prayer beads.

Walking through the hot spring Town, Naruto felt like he was wading through jelly, "Damn Ero-sennin," The blond growled to himself in annoyance and god damn it he was doing that a lot today, "I'm gonna shove a Rasengan up his ass for this!"

He was given a wide berth from most of the populace walking the streets. Not that he minded, he was used to it and really he couldn't blame them what with him being covered in mud and mumbling threats every two seconds.

Naruto nearly let out a sigh of relief when he found what he was looking for. Making his way over, he found himself standing in front of 'Scroll Haven'. They hadn't set up camp yet, so he was forced to lug his backpack along with him wherever he went and the extra weight was throwing off his balance.

Heading inside, the blonde found himself in a small room with three separate isles. His blue eyes scanned over the isles before finding what he was looking for, an isle filled with scrolls of all sizes. He quickly glanced over each scroll he saw before his eyes landed on a rather large scroll about half the size of his perverted teachers.

"That'll do," he nodded to himself, grabbing it and making his way towards the front of the store where he saw an old balding man leaning over a wooden counter. Setting the scroll on the counter he said,"I'll take this, please."

The old man nodded, "That'll be 2,350 ryo please." he replied.

Nodding, Naruto pulled the amount from his toad-shaped wallet and handed it over. Opening the scroll, he set his backpack on top of it, " _Fuin_!" the blonde said, placing his fingers into the Ram seal and channelling his chakra through the sealing scroll. In a burst of smoke, his backpack disappeared and Naruto rolled up the scroll, placing it on his back reminiscent of the way Jiraiya did.

"Oho.." The old man breathed out, eyes glancing at the headband atop Naruto's head, "You a shinobi kid?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yup," he replied, thumbing his headband with a grin. "A pretty awesome one at that."

"You interested in buying some Jutsu scrolls?" the old man asked.

Naruto's eyes widened, "You sell Jutsu here?" He asked. Since when did stores run by civilians sell Jutsu? Hell, since when did anybody sell Jutsu for that matter? Could it really be that simple?

The old man nodded, "Oh yeah, most scroll shops do," he replied, "Though it's mostly pretty common Jutsu that shinobi sell instructions for to make some quick cash." he continued.

Naruto didn't care about that though. He loved Jutsu, weak or not. His love for it stemmed from the fact that old man Hokage was supposed to have known every jutsu recorded in Konoha and there was even a rumour floating about that you needed to know over a thousand of them to become Hokage.

He had to fight tooth and nail just to get some of the basic Jutsu from the academy, and even then he wasn't taught them all like the other kids in his class. He'd always been so jealous of Sasuke who came from a massive clan and had their very own Jutsu libraries. It annoyed him to no end when Sasuke would suddenly pop up one day to training with another Jutsu under his belt.

If this was true, he could even begin building his own Jutsu library. Heck who knows, maybe one day he'd even have kids of his own who'd be thankful for it.

"Let's see." the blonde said.

The old man directed Naruto to the side of the counter, where up on the wall he could see a list of Jutsu names, their rank, elements and effects. Nothing to do with explaining how to perform them though, which made sense considered someone like Sasuke could have just looked at instructions with his Sharingan and retained that information.

A massive grin slowly bloomed across Naruto's face as he took in each Jutsu. They were expensive as hell, and only two of them even made it to C-rank but Naruto still felt like he struck gold.

' _I can't afford all of these,'_ the blonde mused, ' _So I'll settle for getting one of each element and one of the C-ranks, though it'll clean me out._ '

Oh well, he'd just take some of the local missions in the towns they visited, that or maybe send a messenger toad to pick up missions for him in Konoha. That was what Jiraiya said he done when he wanted to make a quick bit of cash.

Minutes later, he was happily making his way through the Town towards the area he had begun his training with Jiraiya earlier to get started on learning his new jutsu. He was up six awesome Jutsu. _Raiton: Heki, Doton: Renga_ , _Suiton: Mizu Shuriken_ , _Katon: Hiken_ and _Futon: Furyuu Iki_ were all pretty sweet D-rank Jutsu and even better he got an awesome and familiar C-rank he'd seen used once before – _Suiro no Jutsu._

All in all, he was pretty happy with his spoils even if Gama-chan was practically emaciated and he was out 275,000 ryo.

* * *

 **Jutsu**

 **Kage Buyo – Shadow of The Dancing Leaf - Taijutsu – C-rank:** _A technique where the user launches the opponent into the air by striking them below the chin and then appear behind them in mid-air by mimicking their flight-path._

 **Shunshin – Body Flicker - Ninjutsu – D-rank:** _A technique where the user expels chakra from their tenketsu to propel them forward in a burst of speed. The technique can be further enhanced by adding coverage like leaves, or sand to hide the users initial movement._

 **Katon: Endan - Fire Release: Flame Bullet – Ninjutsu – C-rank –** _A technique where the user expels a large orb of fire towards a target at high speed. Weaker than the Grand Fireball, but makes up for it in speed._

 **Shishi Jūfūin -** **Four Limbs Weighting Seal – Fuinjutsu –** _A technique where the user increases the weight of four individual, close together targets_ **.**

 **Raiton: Heki – Lightning Release: Wall – Kekkai Ninjutsu - D-rank –** _A technique where the user creates a large widespread barrier of chakra that is infused with lightning chakra and will shock anything that comes into contact with it_.

 **Doton: Renga – Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique – Ninjutsu – D-rank –** _A technique where the user forms a large barrier of earth from already existing earth._

 **Suiton: Mizu Shuriken – Water Release: Water Shuriken – Ninjutsu – D-rank** – _A technique where the user creates small shuriken made up of condensed water within the palms of their hands._

 **Katon: Hiken – Fire Release: Fire Fist – Ninjutsu – D-rank** – _A technique where the user coats their hand and arm in fire chakra before unleashing it in a stream of fire condensed into the shape of a fist._

 **Futon: Furyuu Iki – Wind Release: Wind Dragon's Breath – Ninjutsu - D-rank –** _A technique where upon taking a deep breath, the user expels a torrent of condensed wind chakra._

 **Suiro no Jutsu – Water Prison Technique – Ninjutsu – C-rank -** _This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This technique requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Once trapped the target is unable to move or breathe while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself._ _It_ _can also be stored in scrolls as traps._

* * *

 **And there we go, chapter done. I've been meaning to getting around to finishing this chapter for a while now.**

 **I plan on having Naruto learn a ton of Jutsu, so I'll probably list them on my profile just to help both me and you guys keep track of them. Most of the Jutsu he learned this chapter won't play too big a role, but I plan on having Naruto take the likes of Wind Dragon's Breath and Lightning Wall to the next level and even have an idea in mind for a Rasengan variant later on using two elemental natures.**

 **Hiken/Fire Fist? Yeah, it's a total rip off from One Piece, but despite being so simple it's pretty awesome. It alongside the next level of Wind Dragon's Breath will probably be two of Naruto's more frequent Jutsu In this story. It's gonna be fun writing this, I'm totally hyped.**

 **Pairing? Well, I'm kinda stumped on that at the moment. Which is why I've got three girls listed in Ryuzetsu, Fu and Tenten. I can't decide who I want to go with – so, I'll probably follow the ways of the badass Kenchi618 and leave the pairing open for the most part.**

 **That's about all I can think of at the moment. Did I miss anything? I'm not sure, I feel like I have but this blinding headache is just throwing me off. Oh well, whatever I'm sure you guys will bring it up and remind me of whatever the hell it is.**


End file.
